The research for this year will be a continuation of the previous year's work which was concerned with the study of some simple single loop multiplier models. In particular we will extend our work toward more complicated models and continue the comparison of various techniques for the numerical inversion of Laplace Transforms and convergence acceleration. Some of these techniques have been coded for the digital computer and others will be done in the coming year. Solutions obtained by these techniques will be compared to solutions proposed by other investigators.